


Буря

by perseveration



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Тимо и Филиппа застают за одной очень увлекательной игрой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буря

Ничто не предвещало бури, пока они ехали в автобусе. Это Филиппа буквально распирало изнутри: в висках стучала кровь, настроение было просто парящее, хотелось ласкаться и ласкаться к сидящему рядом Тимо, то и дело приникать к его уху губами и шептать, шептать одно: "Впереди целая неделя!" Но Филипп знал, что такого поведения ребята, мягко выражаясь, не поймут, а потому как мог старался держать себя в руках и постоянно с кем-то трещал, широко, так очаровательно, как мог только он, улыбаясь.

А Тимо сидел, погруженный в свои мысли. Он мало принимал участие в общем разговоре, тем не менее, регулярно отвечая, когда обращались непосредственно к нему. В остальном же по большей части смотрел в окно или на своего друга, с которым наконец оказался рядом после долгой разлуки.

Но когда автобус заезжал во двор гостиницы, Тимо неожиданно приник к нему и, обдав ухо жарким от возбуждения дыханием, быстро прошептал: "Я хочу в тебя". Филипп весь вспыхнул, голова закружилась еще сильнее, и если бы Тимо не подал ему руку при выходе из автобуса, наверное, упал бы: от растерянности, волнения, предвкушения и стыда он был сам не свой. А Тимо вновь выглядел спокойным и прекрасно держал себя в руках.

В холле все получили свои ключи. Большинство ребят были с женами и подругами, а им предстояло вновь делить одну комнату, так как на данный момент (как, впрочем, и на все прочие) у них "никого не было". Выслушав в связи с этим необходимую порцию скабрезных шуточек, перенасыщенных намеками на их возможную общую половую жизнь, Тимо и Филипп отправились разыскивать свой номер. Филипп уже растерял весь свой дорожный задор: отвечать на подобные намеки сам он не мог - все, что говорили ребята, было чистейшей правдой, какой бы невозможной она им не казалась, а отрицать все ему не хотелось из-за Тимо: он уже как-то сказал в интервью про свою (естественно, несуществующую) девушку, после чего они неделю не разговаривали. А Тимо, похоже, все шутки были пофигу - на подобные выпады он обычно отвечал односложно, пытаясь лишь не позволить шутникам растянуть удовольствие.

И вот тут, пока они вдвоем поднимались по лестнице, буря начала разыгрываться: в глазах Тимо заплясали огоньки, на лице появилась дьявольская улыбка, и он все старался прижать Филиппа к стене, каждый раз жадно шепча ему в губы, или в ухо, или в шею "Я хочу тебя" или "Ухх, что я сейчас буду с тобой делать" или развивал мысль дальше. Филипп не знал, как себя вести и куда деваться: с одной стороны, хотелось немедленно обвить шею Тимо руками и отдаться ему хоть прямо тут, с другой - внутри все сжималось при одной мысли о том, что их могут услышать или заметить и что тогда будет. А Тимо все продолжал свои атаки, пока наконец ему не удалось зажать маленького Филиппа в углу и, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, давая оценить степень своего возбуждения, и жадно хватая его губы своими, прошептать "Пойдем скорее!", неразрывно сочетающее в себе мольбу и приказ.  
\- Тимо, ты с ума сошел! - Филипп еле вырвался из этого желанного капкана. - Вдруг нас кто-нибудь увидит?  
\- Тогда поторапливайся, а не то возьму тебя прямо тут, - Тимо уже так распалился, что сложно было понять, шутит он или угрожает всерьез.  
Поэтому Филипп подчинился, и остаток пути по лестнице они преодолели почти бегом.

На этаже Тимо быстро отыскал нужную комнату, и когда они оказались внутри, сразу же бросил на пол свою сумку, буквально вырвал у Филиппа из рук и отбросил куда-то его и с силой прижал своего друга к стене.  
Каждая их встреча после разлуки была страстной, но Филипп не припоминал, чтобы когда-нибудь раньше Тимо был таким возбужденным. Перспектива провести целую неделю рядом с любимым, каждую ночь вдвоем в одной постели, без звонков будильника по утрам и спешки на вечерний рейс, без суматошных сборов, перемежаемых быстрыми жадными поцелуями, не считая часы, а потом и столь драгоценные минуты до нового расставания - все это приводило Тимо в неописуемое состояние.

\- Тимо... - только и успел выдохнуть Филипп, когда вратарь схватил его за подбородок, поднял его лицо к своему и впился в губы.  
Он прижался к Филиппу всем телом, и защитник вновь почувствовал у себя на животе твердый, рвущийся в бой член Тимо. Филипп хотел обнять мужчину, самому прижаться к нему, но в этот момент Тимо резко задрал на нем джемпер, с нажимом проведя руками по груди. Он нашел его соски - маленькие и мягкие, сразу затвердевшие от его горячих прикосновений - и наклонился, припадая к ним губами, кусая и полизывая. Филипп вскрикнул - Тимо никогда еще не был с ним таким жестким, таким властным, никогда еще так не торопился. А руки Тимо тем временем переместились на спину Филиппа, выгибая его себе навстречу и заставляя молодого человека приглушенно вскрикивать при каждом новом жадном поцелуе или покусывании. Джемпер Филиппа упал и накрыл голову Тимо, и теперь юноша не видел, что делает с ним его друг, а только чувствовал. Ощущения стремительно сменяли друг друга, и скоро Филипп закрыл глаза и стал только подчиняться движениям своего партнера и стонать, глубоко прерывисто дыша. А Тимо наслаждался своей властью: он еще сильнее прижал Филиппа к стене, лаская языком его грудь, опускаясь все ниже к животу, в то время как его руки легко и быстро расстегнули пояс на его брюках и с силой дернули вниз молнию на ширинке. Брюки сами свалились с Филиппа. Вслед за ними скоро оказались сорваны и отброшены в сторону и трусики, и Филипп остался в одном джемпере, под которым все еще скрывался, не торопясь переместиться ниже, его друг.  
Тимо улыбался все шире: то великолепное звуковое сопровождение, что обеспечил ему своими стонами и вздохами Филипп, приводило его в восторг, заставляя едва ли не зашкалить возбуждение. Но он уже более менее овладел собой и теперь ему оставалось только овладеть юношей, чей твердый возбужденный член, упиравшийся ему в грудь, недвусмысленно говорил о том, как сильно он того хочет.

Наконец Тимо положил свою горячую руку на член Филиппа, который тут же двинулся ему навстречу, страстно желая разрядки. Но Тимо тут же выпустил его, и с губ Филиппа сорвался недовольный вскрик. Тимо торжествовал:  
\- Вот таким ты мне нравишься, мальчик, - он вновь поднялся, широко улыбаясь, почти смеясь, стащил с Филиппа джемпер, но вместо того, чтобы снять его и отбросить в сторону, обвязал им руки Филиппа, задранные над головой, так, чтобы тот не смог сам освободиться. - Давай немного поиграем... - Филипп от неожиданности широко распахнул глаза и перед ним вновь возникла дьявольская улыбка друга и пожар в его глазах.  
Взяв его за связанные руки, Тимо быстро подвел Филиппа к постели и скомандовал:  
\- Ложись на живот, - Филипп не знал, пугаться ли ему или нет, возбуждение его ничуть не спало, а становилось все больше и с каждой минутой все сильнее кружилась голова.  
Поэтому он подчинился и лег, утыкаясь лицом в покрывало и кладя руки перед собой.  
\- Согни ноги в коленях, - последовал следующий приказ, и Филипп вновь подчинился, краснея от стыда: его зад оказался высоко задранным в самой недвусмысленной приглашающей позе.  
Филипп услышал у себя за спиной довольный смешок Тимо:  
\- Подожди меня немного, - ласково прошептал тот, склоняясь к его уху, и через мгновение Филипп услышал звук расстегиваемой ширинки.

А потом сзади промялась кровать, горячие сильные руки Тимо легли ему на ягодицы, раздвинули их и... Тимо провел по окружности ануса Филиппа языком.  
\- Господи, Тимо, ты что?! - не удержавшись, вскрикнул юноша. - Там же грязно... - уже более тихо и куда менее уверенно продолжил он.  
\- Нет, - влажное дыхание Тимо, казалось, проникало прямо в него. - Здесь очень хорошо...  
И Тимо начал ласкать его там языком: сначала несколько раз провел по окружности, время от времени слегка ныряя языком внутрь, а потом вдруг проник в него глубоко, и Филипп чуть не потерял сознание - такой сильный был у Тимо язык. А тот начал водить им по стенкам изнутри, смазывая их слюной и осторожно растягивая. Филипп почти плакал от переполнявших его ощущений: стыд от того, что он может быть недостаточно чистым, смущение от своей позы, страстное желание, пульсирующее между ног, и невозможность помочь себе рукой, волнение от осознания того, что ребята тоже в этой гостинице и совсем скоро после этого им придется вновь с ними встретиться, и нахлынувшее бурной волной удовольствие. А Тимо наслаждался тем, что делает: он впервые был языком у Филиппа внутри и густые запахи этого места сейчас ударили ему в голову, а кроме того, в этой позе Филипп выглядел так беззащитно и соблазнительно, что Тимо просто распирало от радости обладания им.

Тимо уже решил сжалиться над собой и Филиппом и перейти к финальной части игры, как вдруг сзади раздалось громкое:  
\- Ой, блядь!  
Тимо резко обернулся, одновременно со всем ужасом осознавая, что в порыве страсти забыл запереть дверь, а Филипп с трудом повернул совершенно красное от стыда лицо, зная, что сейчас глазами встретится с **[сюда вставляем имя любого произвольного участника немецкой сборной, за исключением герра Клинсманна и герра Лёва]**.  
\- То есть я хотел сказать "Прошу прощенья", - **[этот же самый герр]** не смог удержаться от улыбки - уж больно живописными были позы представших ему любовников. - И вы это, - он уже направился к двери, - дверь запирайте чтоли. Я ведь подругу свою мог сюда послать, а уж ей-то ваши любовные утехи, - он еще раз красноречиво усмехнулся, - видеть совсем не обязательно.  
\- Так ты чего хотел? - первым пришел в себя, как всегда, Тимо.  
\- Ах да, - **[все тот же самый герр]** обернулся, широко улыбаясь от осознания всей нелепости ситуации, - вы это, в холл спускайтесь, когда... - он на мгновение замялся, и тут же с усмешкой закончил, - кончите.

Дверь закрылась, Тимо встал с постели, подошел и запер ее, а Филипп, весь красный, как рак, зажмурилсся и зарылся лицом в покрывало.  
\- Мда... Ты боялся, что нас увидят - вот нас и увидели. И что? - он уже снова примостился на кровати позади него, и сейчас осторожно проводил по его ягодицам теплыми руками. - Неужели из-за какого-то вшивого **[все того же герра]** ты оставишь меня вот таким, одиноким и неудовлетворенным? - он взял в руку свой возбужденный член и провел им по ложбинке между ягодиц Филиппа.  
В ответ тот весь подался навстречу ему, и Тимо с удовлетворением отметил, что возбуждение Филиппа ничуть не спало.  
\- Я вхожу, - прошептал он, склоняясь над Филиппом, и, дождавшись кивка, разогнулся, слегка раздвинул одной рукой ягодицы юноши, а другой направил головку своего члена в его тугое колечко.

Смазки сегодня не было - Тимо не захотел тратить время, разыскивая ее в сумке, - а потому нужно было быть аккуратным. Но Тимо уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме острого желания наконец разрядиться, почувствовать всю прелесть узости Филиппа, услышать его финальный вскрик. А Филипп стонал под ним: несмотря на боль, он уже так соскучился по ощущению наполненности любимым, что теперь только двигался навстречу ему, раз за разом изгибаясь по мере того, как Тимо оказывался глубже. Наконец Тимо вошел в него до самого основания, и теперь при каждом новом толчке - все сильнее и сильнее - его мошонка ударялась о ягодицы Филиппа. В момент кульминации Тимо обеими рукаими подцепил Филиппа снизу, прижал спиной к себе и они кончили одновременно, жарко дыша и вскрикивая.

Когда они спустились вниз, от прогремевшей бури не осталось и следа. Вечер провели, занимаясь всякой ерундой. Ребята вели себя как всегда - спокойно и доброжелательно, и Филипп, весь вечер бывший необыкновенно для себя тихим, все пытался прикинуть, сказал ли кому-нибудь **[все тот же герр]** , за чем он застал их в номере. В конце концов Тимо выждал, пока ребята не начали расходиться, как бы между прочим предложил Филиппу тоже идти, и когда они оба направились к лестнице, **[уже совсем другой герр, но по-прежнему не герр Клинсманн или Лёв]** , смеясь, крикнул им вслед:  
\- Эй, Тимо! Ты там построже!  
Тимо и Филипп обернулись, рука Тимо уверенно скользнула вокруг талии юноши, притягивая того к себе, и он улыбаясь ответил:  
\- Всенепременнейше.  
Холл огласил дружный смех, а они вдвоем поднялись в номер и на этот раз предусмотрительно заперли дверь.


End file.
